simpsonstappedoutfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Shnopp.shniederheimer/Worth the Donuts? - Number 2 and Number 314
Hey guys, back to the regular Blog posts here with another "Worth the Donuts?" and this time I'm covering two items for the price of one (which is free anyways). I am covering the two premium costumes we got this Event, Number 2 and Number 314. Now before we get into breaking everything down I just wanted to point out that if this is the first of my Blogs you're reading, then you can check the other ones I have here. Also, for those of you who have been wondering about the Nighthawk Diner and still haven't read my post about it, you can also check that out here. So now that we've gotten that out of the way, are Number 2 and Number 314 worth the donuts? Here's my take on it: Note: I am reviewing these together to reduce redundant posts, but that does not mean that they are sold together. Each item is available for purchase separately. First up: Number 314 aka Professor Frink. So... Is Number 314 worth the donuts? Well first off I want to really make something clear. DO NOT purchase Number 314 if you haven't already purchased Frink's Lab because it you do, and you haven't bought Frink's Lab, the costume will stay in your inventory rendered useless until you actually buy Frink's Lab. So, now, is Number 314 worth the donuts? If you already have Frink's Lab and you have some donuts left over, then I say go for it. He's not that expensive anyways and he is needed complete a character collection if you're worried about that. If you haven't already bought Frink's Lab, then DO NOT buy Number 314! Especially if you are limited on the donuts you can spend! The costume will be useless until you buy Frink's Lab and that thing is 150. (I'll do a "Worth the Donuts?" on that soon.) Next up: Number 2 aka Dr. Hibbert Now that he's been broken down, is Number 2 worth the donuts? Well, he is 60, which makes him a pretty cheap premium character, but there are three other characters that are also worth 60, Hans Moleman, Bumblebee Man, and Kearney. (I'll do a "Worth the Donuts?" on each of them soon also.) Now, if you're not limited on the donuts to spend, then I say, go ahead and purchase Number 2, but if you are limited, then it might be a better idea to go with one of the other three characters that are worth 60 instead, since they are separate characters, they'll give you premium payouts and you'll still be able to use Dr. Hibbert to give you regular payouts. Consider this: Hans Moleman Number 2 Hans Moleman's jobs compared against Number 2's jobs. They each have just as many jobs, but Number 2 has higher pay outs. They're both premium. Also, Hans Moleman is also voiced, comes with a full quest line, and has animated jobs, as opposed to Number 2, who does not come with a quest line, and does not have animated jobs. So after looking at this, Number 2 might not be worth all his donuts if you're limited to what you can spend. But I'm actually on the fence on this one. I really could go either way. So there you have it. My "Worth the Donuts?" on both Number 2 and Number 314. But ultimately, it's up to you. Just remember, that both of these items ARE limited time. You only have until July 2 to decide, then they may never be seen again. So that is another thing to consider. But I want to know, did/will you buy either Number 2 or Number 314? Or maybe even both? Why or why not? Let me know in the comments below. Again, if you haven't check out any of my other Blogs, you can do so here. I also wanted to note an Easter Egg that was brought to my attention. Once you unlock the Stonecutter Table by collecting 31,500, Number 908 (Homer) gets a new 12h job there, "Sing the Stonecutter Song". If you send him to do this task, and then tap on him 10 times, just like the Jebediah Statue Easter Egg, you are awarded '''10 DONUTS'! Just remember, this can only be done once. And also, I am unsure if this Easter Egg will only last the remainder of the event, so take advantage of it!'' Until next time, - shnopp.shniederheimer Category:Blog posts